


Meaner than Demons

by hataru



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: 9'alpha playing the victim, Biting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode 17 Eden, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Horns, Implied Mind Break, Kinktober 2020, Klaxo Hybrid Reader, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader Has Horns, Scratching, reader is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: 10/3 hate-fucking | orgasm denial—“You’re disgusting, 003.” Alpha hissed, reaching up to wrap his fingers around one of her horns and tug her up to look at him. A sneer tugged at his lips and the look in his green eyes was venomous, but there was a light flush to his cheeks. “Wait until Papa hears about this— mmph!” She caught his mouth in hers, glaring into his shocked eyes as she pushed her tongue past his lips.
Relationships: 9'alpha/Original Character(s), 9'alpha/Original Female Character(s), 9'alpha/Reader, Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002, Kokoro | 556/Mitsuru | 326
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Meaner than Demons

**Author's Note:**

> warnings in the tags!
> 
> kept it vague on terms of the mc’s name so this could be interpreted as both a reader and oc insert. this time the mc is a klaxo sapiens hybrid like Zero Two and her code is 003.
> 
> the list is already full, but if anyone wants to suggest a character they would like me to write about in the future you may go to my tumblr (bakustark.tumblr.com) and drop an ask!

Love.

A strong emotion— a deep sentimental attachment forged between humans. It was reflected in their way of being; in their voice, in their gaze, in their actions… Love is the gentle, warm thing that the people around her had been blessed with. Zero Two and Hiro, Kokoro and Mitsuru; they shared that wonderful emotion. She’d seen the way it softened the rough edges of Zero Two’s guarded personality, the way it replaced the cold glare in Mitsuru’s eyes with a gentle warmth. It was a beautiful thing, how they regarded their partners with such tenderness.

Love is the opposite of loathing.

Loathing is the feeling that boils your blood and makes you see red. The feeling that made her teeth sharpen and horns ache, the beast within bristling at the furious hatred. The sight of Nine Alpha’s condescending smile as he hissed insult after insult at Kokoro for feeling the way she was made her seethe. She’d pulled him aside by himself under the guise of having another report for Papa. 

She was going to protect them and their love, because she wanted to learn. If Zero Two could achieve it, then there was no reason for her to be unable to do the same. Love, which ignited other emotions that served to strengthen those precious bonds. Happiness, contentment—

_Pleasure_.

“ _Ah—_ what do you think you’re—” Green eyes fluttered shut for a moment and his mouth fell open to let out a strangled groan as her sharp teeth nipped at the column of his throat, leaving behind red splotches that would become deep bruises.

She was going to protect them, and she would learn.

Her fingers threaded through his soft blonde hair before grabbing a handful, wrenching his head back for more access. She latched on to the soft curve of his jaw, licking and sucking at the pale skin. Alpha was grabbing and pushing at her shoulders, but she just pressed her weight down on him instead of moving away. He let out a grunt of protest.

“You’re disgusting, 003.” Alpha hissed, reaching up to wrap his fingers around one of her horns and tug her up to look at him. A sneer tugged at his lips and the look in his green eyes was venomous, but there was a light flush to his cheeks. “Wait until Papa hears about this— mmph!” She caught his mouth in hers, glaring into his shocked eyes as she pushed her tongue past his lips. 

There was a strange kind of heat pooling in her abdomen, followed by a throb in her crotch, seemingly in time with her heartbeat. She sighed through her nose and closed her eyes, tilting her head to run her tongue along Alpha’s teeth. The sounds he made were muffled against her lips, and his struggling had lessened slightly, but he continued tugging at her horns in a weak attempt at disconnecting their mouths. 

She let Alpha tear his head away with a gasp, thick strands of saliva breaking apart to cover his lips in a glossy sheen. He scowled, breathing hard, and gave her left horn a harsh yank. “Look at how disgusting you are, 003, giving in to something as useless as gender and emotion.” Alpha spat and she glared at him in silence. “You’re not human, stop trying to act like those defective parasites when you have _these_ ugly things,” She growled when he gave her horns another tug.

She slid a hand down and cupped the bulge in his pants, running her thumb along his clothed length as he gasped and let out a stifled moan. Smug, she gave his lips a small lick and chuckled. He shot her a disgusted glare, his golden locks disheveled and his cheeks pink. “I won’t let you interfere, Alpha.” She murmured with a sharp smile.

With adept claws, she popped the buttons of his pants open and snuck her hand inside to curl her fingers around his warm shaft. Alpha’s eyes grew wide at the feeling and his knees buckled, but she slid her leg between his to hold him up. “That’s…” He trailed off, pupils blown and lips trembling, “ _disgusting_.” 

She paid no mind to his words and started an even rhythm, swiping her thumb over the tip to collect the liquid for lubrication. Alpha’s lean chest heaved as he attempted to catch his breath through quiet moans and gasps. She watched his conflicted expression, entranced, as his cheeks grew redder and his eyes became glossy with tears. Her own breathing had picked up and her underwear stuck uncomfortably to her mound, which had grown wet.

Her fingers tightened around his cock, adding more pressure to the strokes, and she caught one of the tears sliding down his flushed cheeks on the tip of her tongue. Alpha turned his face away from her with a low moan, his hips stuttering forwards in an unsure thrust. She hummed, running her fingers over his scrotum for a moment before grasping his length again. He gave another thrust, his head tilting down with his chin against his chest to watch her hand work with perturbed fascination. 

The roll of his hips became constant, and Alpha’s breathless sounds were less muffled. She let go of his shoulder and slid her hand down his side in a firm petting motion, before setting it on his hip. The blond shuddered, letting out something like a whimper as more precum painted her palm. She ceased her motions and pressed his hips against the wall. Alpha let out a growl and looked up to shoot her a glare, the green of his eyes a thin ring around his blown pupils. 

“Why did you stop?” Alpha questioned breathlessly, giving her horns a weak tug, “Keep going, 003.” He ordered.

She growled at his tone, tightening her grip on his hip, before exhaling sharply. “We’re going to do something else, and you’re going to tell me just how you like it.” She hissed at him and pushed him down to the floor by his shoulders. Kokoro’s book fell from his pocket, toppling to the floor with a small thump.

He grunted and gave her another glare, only to blink in confusion when she raised her skirt and set her feet on either side of his hips. His eyes zeroed in on the wet spot on the crotch of her underwear and he swallowed thickly, his cock giving an interested twitch. She lowered herself on her knees and tugged the wet cloth to the side, taking his length into her hand. 

Alpha’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at what she was doing, confused, before he gasped loudly when she sank down on him. She held onto his shoulders and pursed her lips at the burning in her core at the stretch of his cock parting her walls. It was followed by a spark of pleasure, and Alpha trembled under her hands, letting out a long groan. Her eyes widened and she tipped his head up to meet his dazed expression with her curious one, “How does it feel?” 

It took him a few moments to understand her, overwhelmed at the feeling of her wet walls hugging his cock, “G-Good… feels so _good…_ ” Alpha’s hips bucked and his shaking arms came up to wrap around her waist. “I-Is this what they meant…?” He babbled, almost madly, and tilted his head up to ghost his lips over hers with an euphoric glint in his eyes. “More, give me more, 003!” Then, he pressed his mouth against hers in a desperate kiss, parting his lips in invitation.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she met his tongue with her own, starting to lift her hips. His fingers dug into her sides and he let out a noise of protest into her mouth when he felt himself slide out of her. She hummed lightly in response and dropped herself down, taking him to the root. Alpha moaned into her mouth, echoed by her own sounds, and started bucking his hips to meet her rocking. The moist, filthy sounds of his cock entering her made her grow even wetter, her engorged clit grinding against his pelvis. 

Their kissing turned into a swirling of tongues, sharp nips and ragged gasps as they clutched each other close. Alpha pulled away to bury his face into her neck, moaning into her skin and quickening the pistoning of his hips. She wrapped her arms around his lean shoulders and ground down against him, letting out much quieter sounds than his now unabashed exclamations of pleasure. Something was happening, a pressure in her abdomen that grew the quicker they moved. It made goosebumps rise on her flesh and her toes curl. 

“Some— something is…” Alpha gasped against her ear, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. So, she wasn’t the only one. He tightened his hold on her, licking up the drops of sweat rolling down her neck with his tongue and pressing open mouthed kisses on her jaw. The blond gave a final, harsh thrust and shuddered violently. Hot liquid surged from his cock, bathing her insides as her walls spasmed around him. She bit back a cry and buried her nose into his damp hair, taking in their combined scents. 

They stayed like that for a minute, shaking and breathing hard in their spot on the floor. Finally, she let out a sigh and started getting up from his lap. Alpha’s hands grabbed her hips and dragged her back down, sinking back into her with a _squelch_ and a satisfied groan. She gasped and set her hands on the wall, staring down at him in surprise. He leaned his head back and gave her a smirk.

“We’re not done yet, I want _more_.” Alpha purred, reaching up and curling his fingers around one of her horns to drag her down and lick up their mixed spit from the corner of her mouth as he slowly rolled his hips against hers. She threaded her fingers through his soft hair and turned her head to look down at the small book laying on the ground, Alpha’s lips prepping feverish kisses on her jaw.

_Zero Two, am I doing this right…?_

**Author's Note:**

> oop this ended up being more toxic than i intended. might turn it into a full blown fic, though. 
> 
> —the title is based off a the line from the song Control by Halsey. 
> 
> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
